


With Nothing Better To Do

by CupCakezys



Series: Undertale Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between two friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Nothing Better To Do

The two children stood in a dark cave. One was facing away, gazing at the small yellow flowers that were growing in the patch of moonlight that shone through the hole in the roof. His eyes were sad as he heard the younger child approaching. They slowly walked forward and called out to him. He sighed and turned to face them.

“Howdy Frisk,” he said.

They waved and smiled at their best friend.

“Why did you come here?” he asked quietly. “You should be on the surface with everyone else.”

Frisk shook their head. They wanted to save him too.

He smiled sadly, defeated. “You can’t. In a little while I’m going to turn back into a soulless flower. I won’t be able to feel love anymore. I don’t want anyone to see me like that. Just go.”

Frisk shook their head again, determined to save him. They ran forward and flung their arms around him, hugging him tight. He hugged them back with tears running down his face and onto the smaller child’s head. They didn’t mind.

“Frisk… Don’t you have anything better to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny thing I wrote that I hope you all like.


End file.
